You Wish!
by MisssQueenofChaos
Summary: Baseball with the Cullens.... and Rosalie and Edward are the team captains. SPOILERS FOR BREAKING DAWN! EmXR Please R&R! Rated T for some language.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything! :D

Author's note: I just had a sudden inspiration to write something about cullen baseball! :D Enjoy!

I held back the smile that threatened to make the corners of my mouth turn up. I loved competition, and my lovable, yet sometimes overly competitive husband. But he was going down. Alice, always more reliable than the weather forecasters, had predicted some thunder. And that meant baseball. Not just regular baseball, Cullen baseball.

I sat on my bed as I pulled on my tight baseball pants and pulled on a baseball cap over my curly blonde hair. I couldn't help it, I was ecstatic. Baseball always brought out the competitive side of everyone, even Esme was willing to cheat to win. Since Jacob and Nessie were now reffing, Esme had come onto the field. And she was a force to be reckoned with.

I ran down stairs, smacking my shoulder into Edward in one smooth movement. "Oops," I said a smirk on my face.

"Better watch it miss team captain. Em's got some pretty good ideas on how to distract you."

"Emmett couldn't distract me if his life depended on it," I sneered arrogantly.

"Well, we'll see," Edward smiled a triumphant smile, but I know he was reading my mind, and I had no intention of letting my husband, or anyone else for that matter distract me. Since Edward was the other team captain, I had been keeping many other things on my mind, mainly images of me and Emmett in bed. That should keep him out of my mind. I brought up another graphic image and Edward shuddered.

"Stay out of my mind," I warned as I ran into the never-used kitchen. There was Jasper. Good. Jasper was on my team this time. Last time, he made baseball hell for the rest of our team, so I was pleased he was on my team. I had to admit, my team was really good; I had Jasper, Carslile, and Bella. Jasper could easily use his influence to make them feel sleep or whatever the hell he wanted them to feel. Bella, well she was a life saver as much as I hate to admit it; her power allows us to keep our plans secret, since she keeps Edward out. And Carslile is just the best; he's been playing the longest and always has great ideas for strategies.

"Time to go!" Alice practically sang from upstairs as she flitted down the stairs like a ballerina. "I was just helping Bella get ready."

Bella stepped down the starts with pronounced grace; she would have fallen had she still been human, although she was no where near as graceful as alice. She simply wore an oversized jersey and the regular baseball pants. I on the other hand, instead of a big jersey had an extremely tight vest over a white tank top. Me and Bella were opposites to say the least, but we did get along much better, as Nessie had brought us together.

I laughed as she surprised herself by not stumbling. Emmett bounded down the stairs, looking more like a bear than a ballerina. I stifled a giggle at the thought. He wrapped his arm around my waist and leaned down to kiss me. I turned my face away. "Oh no. Not until after the game."

"What?" Emmett complained. I love it when I make things hard for him.

I broke free from his grasp as Edward slid down the stair banister. "Edward!" Esme reprimanded from upstairs.

"Sorry!" Edward's grin was completely unrepentant. Bella nudged his arm and grinned. I rolled my eyes. Enough was enough.

"Bella!"

"Sorry," she bit her lip as she looked at me. "I forgot. No PDA until after the game."

"That's right!" I said happily. Emmett looked at me, completely shocked.

Carslile came down the stairs with Esme, their arms hooked together, the way a newly wed couple would walk.

"Let the game begin," Carslile said giving his wife a competitive look.

"Yes, let it begin," Esme said shooting back a loving, yet competitive look.

--

We had finally arrived on the baseball field, and Jacob had brought Nessie, who looked adorable in a referee shirt and gym shorts. She sat on Jacob's back ready for the game. She was about 13 now in physical appearance and just about the prettiest young girl I'd ever seen. Other than myself. I have to admit, I can be a bit shallow.

Jacob howled, signaling the start of the game. Edward was up to bat first, and Bella was pitching. "Don't even try to get our strategy Edward," Bella told him as she threw him a curve ball. Edward hit it without any hesitation, sprinted across the field only to be stopped by Carslile.

"Out," Carslile smirked happily.

"Yes!" I smiled under my breath.

--

Once Alice and Emmett had both made home runs, we were up to bat. With Alice pitching I knew it wouldn't be easy. I stepped up to the plate, smiling as I knew that Bella was blocking Edward's mind reading skills. I had let him see a fake plan and then Bella had blocked him so he wouldn't see the real plan; he thought I was planning to bunt the ball, when really, I was going to hit it out so far we probably wouldn't ever see it again.

Alice practically danced as she pitched me a fast one. I grinned as I heard the cracking sound of the bat against the ball. And then I ran. I could hear Jasper and Bella screaming for me to keep going. Edward's mouth dropped. He was in shock I hadn't bunted it.

"Sorry brother!" I sneered as I ran past Edward and slid into home.

--

It was the top of the 9th, and Emmett was up to bat, and Carslile was pitching. They had two outs, and if Emmett couldn't hit it, we would win. I could taste it. He had already struck out twice so one more. _Please... please let him strike out...._

I glanced at Emmett and saw Jasper staring him down.

"Jazz, don't! I got it!" I called to him. Jasper shrugged and narrowed his dancing eyes at me, waiting for me to mess Emmett up.

I waited until Carslile had thrown the pitch and then I zoomed right up behind Emmett.

"Do you remember what we did last night?" I whispered seductively in his ear. I knew my plan had worked when Edward cringed at Emmett's thoughts. Emmett shook his head to clear his thoughts, but he was too late.

"YES!" Bella and I screamed as I shared a group hug with my team.

"Well, atleast I know what all the ruckus was last night," Edward shrugged.

"You didn't need to be a mind reader to figure that out," Jasper laughed. I glared at my blonde brother.

"Well you guys better get some ear plugs. You'll be dealing with it again tonight," Emmett laughed as he kissed me.

"I win," he whispered before picking me up and slinging me on his back.

"You wish!" I laughed as he ran home, keeping my arms wrapped around his neck. Tonight was going to be fun...


End file.
